Camouflage
by Rielle P
Summary: infamous 'Dame-Tsuna'. Useless, clumsy, stupid and no good... this is what things may seem like to everyone in Nami-Chuu, but then again nothing is ever as it seems and with Tsuna no one really tries to find out. Alternate Reality, shounen-ai
1. prologue

A/N: It's been years since I've written anything close to fanfiction… I've been gone awhile haven't I? hahaha soooo…. Sadly I don't think I'll be picking up any of my former fics from two years ago buuuutttttt…. Well I'm gonna try and do my best here in KHR… I hope I do well here ^_^

And so, I hope everyone enjoys this new fic of mine! The plot is still a WIP but I hope I get to finish this!

Warnings: OOC-ness, AR (alternate reality) and shounen-ai oh… and Tsuna gets something special

Beta Status: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I sure wish I did haha

-(+)-

Camouflage

-(+)-

)+(Prologue)+(

If one were to see things through the eyes of a regular Nami-Chuu student, this is how things would see like:

A normal mid-class private school with smooth, unstained, beige walls, men in black with particular hairstyles roaming about and keeping the "peace". It was lunch time now so students were milling about, chattering in low voices, crowding one might say, enjoying their food either inside or outside under the brightly shining sun, but to be more specific we enter the classroom of class 1-A.

Seated in the center of the room was Yamamoto, Takeshi. Dark hair, stunning brown eyes like cinnamon, tan skin and a tall, solid build. He was charming in everyway possible; a smile could be seen perpetually stretched across his lips. He was Nami-chuu's heralded baseball star.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, near the door, sat a charming lady known as Sasagawa, Kyoko. She was pretty, soft spoken and kind with above average friends and a good friend. She was Nami-chuu's school idol and Sasagawa, Ryohei's, the school's boxing champ, little sister. The perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

Near the back of the class, seated near the windows, was a figure known through out the school as the infamous 'Dame-Tsuna'. Useless, clumsy, stupid and no good, he had below average looks (a birds nest of sienna hair and brown eyes) and below average grades. He had no friends speak of and was the main target for bullies. Basically he was everybody's chewtoy.

If you were any other student of Namimori Chuugaku (?) this is what things may seem like but then again nothing is ever as it seems.

-(+)-


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The prologue was very short haha but that's enough for an intro… so this will be an Alternate reality to the current story line… I might mix up a few events along the way I hope you guys don't mind! Anyways enjoy guys! Warnings are as follows

Warnings: OOC-ness, AR (alternate reality) and shounen-ai oh… and Tsuna gets something special~

Beta Status:None but searching for one

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I sure wish I did haha

-(+)-

Camouflage

-(+)-

)+(Chapter One)+(

**"Tsu-kun!"**

A warm motherly voice called out. Echoing in his mind and mingling with his dreams. The figure on bed curled, clutching unto the blankets tighter and whining. His dreams were dark, they usually were. Dark figures hovering above him, talking and talking with him not understanding anything they were saying. In his minds eye he would look down on his hands and marvel at how small it was, with black dirt encrusted between the gap of his skin and nails.

"**Tsu-kun! You need to get up, Tsuuu-Kuun~" **

Eyes, wide but unfocused, looked up to the black, black sky above him and blinked once then twice. The voice was persistent echoing again and again. His dream land was distorting with every reverberation. The aurora of white and golden lights above him fading and fading until only the bleak darkness surrounded him.

"**Tsu-kun! You'll be late for school!"**

Sighing inwardly he closed his mind's eye feeling the world distort around him, breaking into drifting mist and falling into puddles of water, like rain, slipping away into his unconsciousness. Ember eyes of a child opened one more time watching as his dreams slipped away back into the recesses of his mind before walking forward, slowly towards the ledge, the very end of his dream world and with a smile tugging at his lips let himself fall. Down down down, into the dark abyss below.

In reality a sienna haired boy twitched before thin hands poked out of the thick blankets that he was cocooned in. a yawned pulled at his lips as the hands retreated back below the thick cloth to rub at sleepy eyes, removing the sand that crusted the corners before revealing wide ember eyes.

"Tsu-kun get up now and wash" There was a giggle beside him and lethargically Tsunayoshi poked his head out of the blankets with a pout "I made omelets for breakfast, better get to them while their hot Tsu-kun" Turning on her heal Sawada, Nana placed a hand to her waist tutting at the mess that was her son's room. Honestly he could be a bit more organized! Picking up a few stray clothes as she walked towards the door with a cheerful smile and waved "Don't forget Tsu-kun, we have a doctors appointment today ne!"

"Hai, hai Ka-chan" Smiling at his mother Tsuna pulled off his blankets and stood with a light hop. Maneuvering carefully around his organized mess he grabbed his towel from the closet and exited his room and began his short journey towards the bathroom. Entering the room he hung up his towel and faced the mirror above the water basin and stared at his reflection.

His hair stood at all direction, ruffled from rolling around in his sleep, his eyes were droopy with slight bags below them and his skin was paler than usual. He didn't get much sleep last night and staying up late on his laptop didn't make it any better. Sighing he bent down to turn on the faucet and carefully began washing his face. The splash of cool water against his skin sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, revitalizing his tired mind and cooling his reddish, sleep deprived eyes. Cupping his hands together he gathered the water between his palms and let it pour down his bowed head wetting his hair. Looking up he shook his head of excess water and ran his hands through soft sienna locks with a sigh. Feeling much better and refreshed he looked at his reflection and smiled at his reflection in the mirror watching carefully as his image's lips twisted up, his wide eyes narrowing just slightly. He held that smile for a few seconds before closing his ember eyes with a tired sigh, shoulders slumping. Idly he wondered when he got used to smiling the way he did, without any joy behind his eyes. It must have been habit by now he thought, a very bad habit.

Stopping himself from thinking further he opened his eyes with a shake of his head and quickly began finishing his morning rituals, he had breakfast to look forward too and maybe today the rooftop would be open and he could hide away up there from his bullies. He hated his bullies but they were easy enough to satisfy, if he did things right they wouldn't even touch him! After all even bullies got tired of a ragdoll quickly and quicker they left the better.

After his morning rituals he toweled his damp hair dry before re-entering his room to change into his uniform. Pulling on the thin button up after securing the black leather belt on his pants he hung the brown blazer behind his desk chair as he took a seat twining his fingers together to stretch his arms up before leaning forward to flip open his laptop. It was a simple thing no larger than a textbook, done in a shiny burnt orange chrome, a shade that he loved because it looked like the sky just as the sun was setting. It was one of the many rare gifts from his long gone father that he cherished even as he added his own special features and programs into it. It was a little known fact that dear Sawada, Tsunayoshi was a computer geek, and while he wasn't like others that could make a robot from scratch, he was talented enough to have the ability to hack into almost anything he wanted, of course not accounting his special gift, but he didn't want to think about that.

Putting in his administrator password and passing through his security programs that were designed to crash his hard drive if done wrong, he hummed happily as he opened up a browser logging into his e-mail account and checking through a few hacking requests he took to gain some cash for his recent projects, popped open another window to sign into a forum he enjoyed. It wasn't well known and there were about as many people on it as the number passes he had at school but he didn't mind. The people there were nice, and they liked similar things. Checking to see if there was anyone online he smiled a little as he noted that indeed there was one, and one he talked to often.

Clicking unto the others icon he grinned as he began typing his greeting.

**SkyReader27: Blade-san! Good morning! ^o^**

He waited for a moment idly twirling one of his longer locks of hair between two fingers and gently tapped his desk with the other hand

**SummerBlade8: Sky! Haha, it's a surprise to see you so early! OvO **

Tsuna giggled at the response and quickly replied

**SkyReader27: aahhh, ka-chan woke me up early. Though I'm more surprised about you! You're never online in the morning**

**SummerBlade8: My Old man decided to let me off training today 'cause I have a big tournament at school coming up! Haha, cheer for me!**

**SkyReader27: I see! Gambarimasu! You certainly work hard Blade-san!**

**SummerBlade8: Domo! I drink a lot of milk everyday too! Haha**

**SkyReader27: Oh! Milk? About how much?**

**SummerBlade8: hmmm... I think 8-10 glasses a day and a few cartons at school!**

**Skyreader27: O_O hieeeeee? That much?**

**SummerBlade8: YUP! Haha**

Gaping in shock at his screen for a moment Tsuna imagined drinking as much milk as his friend and blanched. He liked milk but not that much! Shaking his head with a small smile he was about to reply when he heard his mom call about being late and breakfast getting cold.

**SkyReader27: Gomen ne Blade-san, I have to go… Mom's calling haha and I want breakfast before I leave**

**SummerBlade8: No problem Sky-chan! Haha, enjoy your meal! Jaa ne!**

**SkyReader27: Jaa! ^_^/**

Logging off he closed the program and stretched feeling re-energized by the short but cheerful conversation with his friend. Sometimes he wished that he was as energetic as Blade-san. He was always a bubble of joy and enthusiasm whenever they talked and someday he hoped that they could meet in person.

Standing from his seat he scooped up his jacket and began to put it one as he walked out his room and down the stairs, careful not to slip at the steps as he walked down. Re-adjusting his tie he smiled at his mother as he sat down enjoying the smell of cooked eggs, miso and rice. Smiling at her Son Nana placed a tall glass of milk in front of her son and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he giggled at the sight of it.

"It's nothing Ka-chan" Tsuna answered in reply to her silent inquiry "I just remembered something"

"Sou ka!" Nana exclaimed as she sat down on her seat with her own glass of orange juice "it must have been something nice then to make you smile like that"

"uhn" Tsuna answered with a nod as he picked up his chopsticks and together with his mother chanted "Itadakimasu!"

The meal was reined over by a peaceful quite that both mother and child enjoyed and after finishing their meal gave their thanks for the food in unison as well. Standing up from his seat Tsuna helped his mother clean the table, bringing the dishes to the sink while his mother went out the room to retrieve something. Finishing his task he turned to bid his mother farewell but was greeted by a small glass that had a few pills inside it held out for him to take. Looking up into his mothers eyes Tsuna smiled back at his mother's own sad smile and took the pills downing it in one go and drinking it down with the glass of water that was handed to him after.

Finished with his medication he walked towards the door followed by Nana to pick up his bag and put on his shoes. Done with his task he looked up into his mothers eyes and smiled once more.

"Itekimasu" he whispered gently, eyes soft and shoulders slumped. He didn't hate this day but neither mother or child liked going to the doctors for an appointment, it brought up to many memories better left behind in the past.

"Itirashai(?) Tsu-kun" Nana replied just as gentle "Remember to come home early we cant be late for Nagisa-Sensei"

"Hai" turning from his mother Tsuna raised a hand and waved in farewell making his way out the gate and towards school. He wouldn't run today, even if he was running late.

Meanwhile Nana sighed a little sadly before taking in a deep breath and steadying her shoulders with a determined smile on her lips. She couldn't be sad! She had to support her darling Tsu-kun after all! And with that thought in mind she made her way towards their mailbox taking the letters and sifting through them with a hum. Entering their home Nana stopped at a very interesting flyer and grinned! This is it! This was what her baby boy needed! Smiling wider she made his way towards the phone and picked it up dialing the numbers with great enthusiasm, after a ring the call was answered and Sawada, Nana spoke in a very cheerful greeting

"ahh moshi moshi" she greeted politely "Is this Reborn-san? The home-tutor?"

On the other line of the call small hands tightened their hold on the small plastic device before relaxing, a wide grin stretched across small lips as obsidian eyes gleamed.

"Ciaossu! This Reborn, Katekyohoushi" using his other hand to tip his fedora over his head small hands gently caressed the head of a green chameleon as he continued "What can I do for you Sawada-san?"

-)+(-

A/N: so chapter 1! Its very boring for an intro but its basically an overview so meh~ haha anyways Who our dear Tuna-fish is chatting with is pretty obvious if I do say so myself and taking a lot of liberties for this fic but hey this is fanfiction so anything pretty much goes hahahaha… hope you enjoyed this guys! And I think I left a lot of people asking questions here, well this is an Alternate Reality bordering on Alternate universe!

Anyways as for the pairings I'm not sure how it'll go as 1827 is my OTP but well lets see where my readers and my Muse go ne?

Please review Minna-sama…. I enjoy them very much… and it helps me write!

Ciao ciao, sayonara~


End file.
